The Female Doctor
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: The regeneration process had begun. As the cells of his body began rewriting themselves the anxious feeling of 'who will I become' clawed its way out from the pit of his chest. That was something that would never change. That anxiety that came with the transformation, that thought that his his body wasn't the only thing that would change- so would the company he kept.


He could feel it.

The regeneration process had begun. As the cells of his body began rewriting themselves the anxious feeling of '_who will I become_' clawed its way out from the pit of his chest. That was something that would never change. That anxiety that came with the transformation, that thought that his his body wasn't the only thing that would change- so would the company he kept.  
He thought back to his most recent companions with forlorn and heartbreak at the thought that he would have to go on ahead without them, to save them the trouble of meeting the horrible fate that comes with accompanying the daft old man in the 'bigger on the inside' blue box. He was glad he could regenerate in peace, closed of from prying eyes- far out above the spectacular Horsehead Nebula in Mutter's Spiral. He was glad the universe granted him this one kindness, thinking back to the ever so fantastic Rose Tyler's worried face as he had regenerated in front of her not once, but twice. He couldn't help but think how much easier it would have been for her if he dropped her off at her flat, the heartbreak he could have prevented. And the ever so clever impossible Pond. Causing worry on such a brilliant girls should be a crime.

'-And so it is.' He thought, writhing on the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S as a brilliant light began to devour him whole.

"Hoo~" The Doctor let out a breath of air, jumping up from the floor.  
"Everything feels nor-muah... New teeth." He sucked his teeth.  
"I'll never get used to-ohhhhmy God." He began snapping his fingers repetitively as he looked down to the bulky... mounds(?), under his dress shirt.  
"I've got the, the, I've got- Claraaaa!" He bolted to the stairs before realizing once again that he was alone. It was as if he was trying to get away from himself, the way he, or rather 'she' paced around the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I'm a woman! I'm a woman, woman." The Doctor shrieked incredulously.  
"I mean I- I- I- have, BREASTS" She grabbed her chest with that last word, stopping for a moment.  
"Well, yes they are quite lovely." Her eyes widened as she registered another thing quite different about this new regeneration.  
"And I-I'm lacking... Lacking, uh- THIS, this has never happened before! I don't understand!" She stumbled around the room in a circle for no apparent reason, then stopped to put her hands on the control board.  
"Okay, I've been through weird phases before. This isn't that bad, still not ginger though. But at least not a Raxacoricofallapatorius." She sat down by the stairs and took out her sonic screwdriver, scanning her arm in puzzlement before shoving the device back into her pocket and burying her head in her hands.

"Ugh." The Doctor made her way to the helm of the TARDIS and collapsed over the controls.  
"I'll just have to find someone to..." His thoughts traveled to the lovely Miss Clara before smacking him back in the face.  
"No.. I'll have to find someone else to help me." 

-

Hi, all! I'm back from the longest of hiatuses. But I've watched so much TV (for the first time in 6 years) that I've gotten enough ideas for fanfics to last a lifetime. Expect more Superwholock, because I plan to deliver. Okay, so I wrote this before Clara came round, and the Ponds went kaputts, so I had to go back and revise, but as I was deleting Amy and Rory from the story I couldn't help but get a little choked up. GODDAMN YOU WEEPING ANGELS! Though I hate you so much, I most definitely will be writing you into future fics, because I write better whilst depressed, or making others depressed. lolol /evilgrin Anywho (pun intended) this whole thing was written because I wanted to show someone how I felt The Doctor would have acted if he regenerated boobs. From that scene, this was made. You're welcome. XD -Miaiko-sama


End file.
